


Can’t get enough (supercorp smut)

by supergays



Category: Kara Danvers - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), fxf - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sex, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergays/pseuds/supergays
Summary: In which I write a variety of supercorp smut au’s for all you horny supercorp fans.





	1. Under the desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lenalvthr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenalvthr/gifts).



> This book is going to be extremely explicit and full of smut, smut and some fluff.
> 
> This whole book is for yana but all you supercorp fans can enjoy.
> 
> (Ps ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes, i’m making this in public at my nans house so i did this very fast)

Lena Luthor was the CEO of L-Corp, which meant she was very busy. Having her schedule full to the brim most days meant she didn’t always have time for her girlfriend Kara Danvers. Though, Lena tended to take work days off just to spend time with her beautiful girlfriend.

With such a full schedule though, the two girlfriends didn’t have much time to have sex at home. That’s why Kara decided to surprise her girlfriend today...under her desk. Once Kara knew nobody was in the room after using her x-ray vision, she rushed in and ducked herself under the desk.

Not so long after, the door opened and her girlfriend walked in but she walked in with a few other people. When she heard the other voices, she realised that a meeting was happening right now and that made Kara smirk. Once her girlfriend finally sat down, Kara sneakily ran her hand up Lena’s leg, which caused the CEO to shiver slightly.

Discreetly, Lena peered under the desk and smirked when she noticed it was her girlfriend Kara Danvers. Slowly, Lena opened her legs wide for her girlfriend as she spoke to the people in the room. Hesitantly, Kara licked her lips as she realised that her girlfriend wasn’t wearing any underwear.

With all the courage the blonde had, she moved forward and allowed her tongue to dart out and lick her girlfriends clit. As soon as she did that, she felt Lena squirm slightly and this gave Kara all the courage she needed to carry on. Slowly, she licked a long, wet and warm stripe along Lena’s pussy. 

Teasingly, Kara dived her tongue in and sucked slowly to tease her girlfriend. When she heard a small moan from her girlfriend, she felt a fire deep within and started sucking and moving her tongue in and out faster. As she felt her girlfriend get tighter, she went faster to help her girlfriend come quicker. Once Kara tasted her girlfriends juices, she heard her girl moan loudly and apologise to the people in the room by passing it off as back pains.

Not so long after, the meeting ended and everybody had left the room except for her girlfriend and herself. Slowly, she stood up from under the desk and gently pushed her girlfriend against the desk. With her arms crossed over her chest, she watched her girlfriend strip herself bare before laying down on the desk giving Kara access to everything and anything she wanted.

For the night, Lena Luthor was all hers...


	2. Spooky sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kara and Lena get spooky in a haunted house.
> 
> (This is Yana’s fantasy, so i’m writing it for her and myself because i’m a horny bitch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Again, I apologise for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes but i’m writing this as fast as possible)

Today was one of the only days Lena was free. After fighting with one of her workers after they called her girlfriend, she decided to take the day off. Fortunately, it was halloween and that meant that the two girlfriends could go out and have fun and then come home and have sex.

As Lena thought about what they could do together, she remembered Kara telling her about her sex fanatasy one time when she was drunk. With a small smirk, the raven haired woman grabbed some things from a certain drawer and shoved them into one of her backpacks. Then, she drove herself to a haunted house she’d found on the internet and sent her girlfriend the address with a smirk face.

Before her girlfriend arrived, she quickly changed into some very sexy matching underwear. Then, she headed inside the haunted house and found the cleanest spot there was as she wasn’t used to not seeing clean things. As she sat herself on the desk, she heard a loud bang from upstairs and jumped slightly but straightened herself up.

“Go away evil spirits, i’m trying to get ready to fuck my girlfriend.” Lena hissed to nobody in particular, not realising her girlfriend was stood in the doorway staring lustfully at her girlfriend.

“Baby, i don’t think some evil spirits will stop their evil just for two girls trying to get their game on.” Kara jokingly said before slowly striding over to her exposed girlfriend.

As Kara licked her lips, she gently pushed her girlfriend down onto the desk before climbing on top of her. Having sex in a haunted house has always been Kara’s sex fanatasy. Doing this on halloween was just a cherry on top of something already so good.

Slowly, Kara moved her face down to be level with the place that Lena needed her the most. Teasingly, Kara began to suck on her girlfriends sensitive clit. At the sound of her girlfriends moans, she found herself getting wetter and wetter by the second.

As Kara sucked on her girlfriends clit, she added two fingers without warning into the other girls vagina. Slowly and teasingly, she moved her fingers in and out to the sound of her girlfriends moans. Though, she fastened her pace when her girlfriend begged her to do so. Not so long after, Lena came and Kara licked up all of her juices.

“Let me pleasure you.” Lena croaked out but Kara tutted before grabbing the backpack Lena brought.

With a smirk, she grabbed the strap and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. At top speed, Kara stripped herself naked before she strapped the strap to herself. Then, she went down on her girlfriend and began sucking her girlfriends boobs to give her more pleasure. Once her girlfriend was wet again, she slammed her strap into her.

“You made my dream come true, so i’m going to rock your world all night long.” Kara hoarsely whispered to her girlfriend as she slammed herself in again.

Another clash came from upstairs, but Kara ignored it as she began to thrust in and out of her girlfriend. The air became cold as the two fucked in a haunted house, but Kara was too busy focused on her girlfriend to care.

Not so long after, Lena began to come and so Kara went faster than ever to help give Lena the best orgasm ever. However, the table they were on snapped due to the weight and the speed and the two girls ended up on the ground naked.

“That was the best sex ive ever had and it was in a haunted house. Now that’s a tale for the kids.” Lena jokingly breathed out as she kissed her girlfriend passionately, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends naked body.


End file.
